Only Me
by Alexandria'xx
Summary: "Who knew a first class passenger would fall in Love with a certain sixth officer on the 'Ship Of Dreams.'
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC **

**Chapter 1: **

"Elizabeth, Claudia! Get up now or we shall be late for boarding!" shouted my mother.

"Five more minutes' mother!" shouted a very cranky Claudia.

"Just get up for once so were not late." I whispered very annoyed. That's when my maid Amanda walked in.

"Hello and good morning Miss. Elizabeth." Greeted Amanda.

"Good morning Amanda, excited for our trip to America?" I asked

"Yes I am quite excited, now come one, we need to get you ready." Said Amanda "And I hear there are some fine looking gentlemen sailing on _Titanic._"

"Oh Amanda." I lightly laughed; she always knew how to make me laugh.

I was sitting in the sitting room with my mother and father waiting for Claudia to finish when my father spoke.

"White Star Line offered me a permanent job in New York."

"Oh father that wonderful!" I ran over and hugged him

Just then Claudia walked down.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Claudia

When we arrived at Southampton docks, I looked up and in my eyes was pure amazement. It was huge. It was beautiful. It was _Titanic._

"Let's go loves, before it get to crowded." Said Father.

We started walking up the gang plank, and I noticed there were so many people. I was walking behind my father and mother when we got our boarding passes checked. I remembered looking around at how luxurious the ship was. Then I noticed an officer looking at me, I smiled then saw him walking towards me and after that I remember falling and falling into darkness.

(An hour later)

"Ohh my head." I said sitting up.

"Hello Miss. Feeling better?" asked the doctor

"Yes, I do have a headache though."

"Here is some medicine. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes actually I do. DO you know how I got here? To the infirmary?" I asked

"Here why do you see for yourself." He walked out to the hall. "Officer Moody, she's awake."

I looked up to see a fairly young officer standing in front of me. He had the deepest blue eyes and his smile made my stomach feel like there were one million butterflies in it.

"Hello love, 6th officer James Moody of the _Titanic, _how are you feeling Miss."

"Miss. Allen and I are feeling quite fine, though I'm not sure how to get to my cabin." I said sadly

"How about I walk you to your cabin Miss. Allen"

"That would be fine, and please call me Elizabeth"

"Okay then you can call me James."

I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm falling in-love with 6th officer James Moody.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC!**

**Chapter 2: **

"Mr.M- uh James, do you happen to have the time?" I asked.

"Why yes I do, it is, 1:10 love." He said. I looked at James with a shocked and confused expression.

"Did I say something wrong?" James asked.

"No not at all, it's just no one has ever called me 'love' before." I said. I could feel James staring at me

"Well there's a first for everything." He smiled and gave me a wink. "Well love, we better get you to your cabin. Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm.

"We shall." I replied smiling.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence. I looked out to the horizon and noticed some grey clouds forming and making their way towards us. They didn't look like storm clouds so I thought maybe it would just rain.

"Elizabeth?" I heard James ask.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind tell me about yourself.'

"Well my name is Elizabeth Allen. I'm not the normal 1st class passenger. I hate being formal. I'm 19 years old. I'm traveling with my mother, father and my sister. I've never been in love before, I'm waiting for the right guy to come along. James, do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked him.

"Well I don't know, I've never actually been in love with anyone before. But when the right girl comes along I'm sure I'll know." He said with a smile and a wink. That's when I noticed I was at my cabin. "I hope to see you again Elizabeth."

"I'm sure you will James." I smiled at him and went inside. _Oh you defiantly will. _I thought to myself.

**(James POV)**

_She is beautiful, to bad I'll never have her. _I thought to myself that's when I heard my name being called.

"James!" I turned around and saw 5th officer Harold Lowe.

"What?" I asked

"It's time for your watch." Harold told me.

"Okay. Good day Harold."

I was walking around the decks keeping an eye one everything making sure everything was in place then Elizabeth came into my mind. She is beautiful, and there is something about her that makes her so unique. She's not like the other 1st class girls, she's more free spirited. I felt my face grow hot.

"James, who's the girl?" I looked up to see Harold Lowe.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the fact that you face is bright red." He replied.

"Her name is Elizabeth Allen. She's a 1st class passenger, she's amazing. She's not stuck up at all." I said looking off into the distance. "Her eyes are bright green, and she has long wavy light brown hair. Whenever I'm around her I get this feeling inside me. It's like, one million butterflies trying to escape my stomach."

"Wow, she sound's beautiful James. How'd you meet her?"

"Well she was boarding the ship and she was looking around and looked lost. I walked towards her to see if she needed help with anything. When she turned around someone got pushed into her and she fell and hit her head. I carried her to the Infirmary and they said she would wake up within the hour. When she woke up I told her I'd escort her to her cabin and we talked. Then she had to go. I asked her if I would see her again and she said I'm sure you will."

"James?" I heard Harold ask.

"What is it?"

"I think you're in love with her." He said. I looked up at him.

"I think I am to Harold." I said sadly

"What's wrong?" he asked. Isn't it good you're in love?

"Yes, and I'm an officer, she's a passenger. Our love is practically forbidden."

"True, but you love her James, no one can control what you feel." He said. I knew he was right, but I'm risking my job with being in love with a passenger.

"I know, but what about my job? I asked

"James, you don't come across love every day."

"I know." Then at that moment I saw Elizabeth walking towards the dining hall. I smiled at her, and she smiled back

"Meet me at 8:00 here tonight" I mouthed to her.

"Okay" she mouthed back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Elizabeth POV**

I was wearing a green dress the made my eyes seem brighter. My hair was pulled back with some loose strands. As I was walking along then deck to the dining hall with my mother, father, and sister when I saw James. He turned around and smiled.

"Meet me at the stern at 8:00" he mouthed

"Okay" I mouthed. I smiled and he smiled back.

Later that evening, I kept thinking of James. "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may." Said my father.

I thanked him and walked out onto the deck. It was raining a little and was pretty cold. I wish I brought a coat. I walked towards the stern and waited for James.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing at the stern of _Titanic _in the rain?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw James.

"Well, I was waiting for a certain officer to meet me here. I was about to go in." I smiled. "so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, here why don't we walk a little?"

"Okay"

We walked and talked for a few minutes.

"James."

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me about yourself?"

"I don't mind at all, though I don't have an exciting life. Well I was born in Scarborough, England; I came to work at sea at the age of 14 I joined 'White Star Line' and served on the RMS _Oceanic _when I was 23. Then I was transferred to the _Titanic."_

"So, you left home when you were 14 to work at sea?"

"Yes, it was always a dream of mine to work at sea. I was always fascinated by ships, so I ran away from home when I was 14."

"Wow James, that's amazing. You got to follow your dreams and become an officer, on the grandest ship in the world."

"It's funny, I feel like I've known you forever, when I just met you a few hours ago." I smiled then shivered.

"Lizzy, your freezing take my coat." He offered me his coat.

"You called me Lizzy." I smiled. "And no James you'll freeze, keep it." He didn't listen to me and he put it around me.

"I figured you needed a nickname you I thought lizzy fitted you." He said

"Well thank you, I absolutely love it."

"Hey lizzy, remember when you asked me if I believed in love at first sight?" he asked.

"Yeah I remember, why?" I stopped and looked up at him.

"Because there's this girl, she's amazingly gorgeous; she's funny, nice and not stuck up like att the other passengers on this ship."

"She sounds wonderful James." I said sadly. "I to believe I have fallen in love."

"Oh, well, what's he like?" James asked.

"He's very nice and kind. I can be myself around him, and he too is on the ship, but he is not a passenger." I looked out into the darkness of the ocean. "But I could never have him." I said sadly.

"And why is that?" James asked me.

"Because he has fallen in love with someone else."

"Maybe you should talk to him then." He said

"I don't think I could. And besides I don't think he likes me anyways." Well it's worth a shot. Who is it maybe I can help you too."

"Well he's an officer on the ship." I said

"What's his name?" he asked

"I won't tell you that. But he is the ships 6th officer" I said. He stood there with his hand on his chin looking up, thinking.

"Well." He said. "I do believe this 6th officer has the same feelings for you Lizzy." He looked down at me and smiled. I hugged him and he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips in the rain.

"I love you Lizzy." He whispered in my ear still hugging me.

"I love you too James." I said as I smiled to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

'_**I Thank my best friend Veronica for helping me with my writer's block (:'**_

**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC**

**CHAPTER 4**

I woke up and realized what happened last night, James love me and I loved him. I haven't been this happy in a very long time.

"Elizabeth dear, time to get up." I got up and my maid Sarah tied me in my corset and I put of a light purple dress.

I walked out on the deck and took in the fresh sunshine, and took a deep breathe.

"Elizabeth, let's go." My mother said

I turned around and followed my mother and sister to the dining hall for breakfast. I haven't seen James yet this morning. Maybe he's still asleep. When we got to the dining hall and found a table to sit at, I looked around and saw some officers at a table. I wonder if James is over there, I thought. After breakfast I went to go walk around the decks of the ship to see if I could see James anywhere.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the waves were as blue as ever. As I kept walking I felt as if someone was watching me. I kept walking a then someone grabbed my hand; i turned around a saw James.

"Hello darling." He said. I looked up and smiled.

"Hello." I replied.

"Would you like to take a walk?" he asked.

"That would be lovely." I took he arm and we started walking.

"You look gorgeous today love." He said. I felt my cheeks get red.

"Thank you." I smiled. We kept walking and we were having a great time. But, I couldn't help the fact that someone was following me.

….

It was the evening of April 11th 1912; James walked me to my cabin because he had to go to his shift. I walked in to my cabin and my parents looked at me.

"Where were you?" my mother asked me.

"I was walking outside watching the sunset." I said which a lie was.

"Don't lie to us Elizabeth!" my mother yelled at me. "We know you were with that officer!"

"Now Alice don't yell at her!" My father yelled defending me.

My mother look at my father shocked. Then she turned to me.

"I don't want you seeing him and that is final." She said and walked away. I felt the tears form in my eyes; I had to go tell James.

"Father, may I be excused to go tell James I'm not to see him again?" I asked.

"Yes, and Elizabeth darling, did you love him?" he asked

At that moment I started to cry. "Yes father I did, I know it wasn't smart for a 1st class passenger like me to fall for an officer but I the way he looked at me I, I'm sorry." I cried harder and walked outside my cabin. I walked out onto the deck to look for James.

"Love why are you crying?" I heard a voice and turned around and saw James.

"My parents found out about us." I said crying. I looked up at him. "And my mother doesn't want me to see you. My father doesn't care, but… my mother says I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry." I said. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Elizabeth, even if we can't see each other I want you to know that I'll always love you." He said I looked up at him and cried even harder.

"James, me leaving you right now is the hardest thing I will ever have to do. I Love you too." I said.

"Elizabeth, Light up." He said. "Light up, as if you have a choice, even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear."

"Louder." I said "louder, and we'll run for our lives', I can hardly speak I understand, why you can't raise you voice to say." I hugged him. We stayed like this for a few minutes then I realized I had to go. And when I left I was never to see James again.

I looked up at him and frowned. "Good-bye James. I love you." I said and I started to cry.

"Bye Elizabeth. I love you too." I looked at him and saw a tear fall down his cheek. I turned around and walked back to my cabin. When I walked in my father was sitting down. He noticed I was crying and got up and hugged me.

"Father I loved him, heck, I still do. Leaving him there tonight was the hardest thing ever." I cried.

"I know darling, I know." He said. I told him I was going to bed. After I got changed I lay down and all the memories of the past two days flooded into my head. From the minute James and I met, too tonight. How I left him there, how my mother made me leave him. The way he stood there with tears falling down his face. The way I was taken from the only man I actually loved. His words replayed in my head all night. Then I realized I'd see him this whole trip, but every time I would see him I would realize what we once had. I started to cry at his words. '"Elizabeth, Light up." He said. "Light up, as if you have a choice, even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear."' That's when I smiled because I realized he'd always be with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC**

**Chapter 5:**

After all that had happened, me losing James, I fell into a depression. I never left my Cabin, I didn't eat, and I didn't talk to anyone. I was turning pale and looked like a ghost. Days passed and it was now April 14th 1912. I decided to go out on the deck and get some color back on my face, and maybe I'd feel a little better when I we outside. After I got dressed I walked outside and saw some officers walk past me talking about ice berg warnings or something.

I walked around for a little and the sun felt so good. As I kept walking I saw James looking out to the horizon. His facial expression was confusion and sadness. I thought to myself 'Well I tried But I had to draw the line And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind What if I had never let you go Would you be the man I used to know If I'd stayed If you'd tried If we could only turn back time But I guess we'll never know.'

I wanted to cry. I can't believe my mother made me actually do this to him. He wasn't smiling or laughing anymore. He looked like he was crying, why did i this to him? Right here I'm standing alone with this weight upon my heart and it will not go away in my head I keep on looking back Right back to the start. Oh James, I thought. Do you pray that I'd never left your side? Cause I still love you more than I can say.

**(James POV)**

I stood standing here looking off into the horizon. Without Elizabeth I have no reason to be alive. I should just Jump off the _Titanic _into the ocean, but, there's something stopping me. So I just kept looking out into the ocean. I know she tried, and her father approved of me, but her mother. I saw out of the corner of my eye that she was standing there. Oh, how I wish I could run up and hug her, I miss her so much.

"Hello Mr. Moody." I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and Elizabeth with a sad face.

"Hello Miss. Allen, what's with the sad face?" he said with a sad expression.

"I could ask you the same." She said trying to force a smile. "But, my mother is keeping me from seeing the only man I will ever love." She said crying.

"Lizzy." I said. "I will always love you, even if I'm not next to you I will always be with you." I said. I handed her a necklace in the shape of a heart, it had 'I Love You' engraved on the back. I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking off. I had a shift and it was getting dark out.

**(Lizzy POV)**

I looked down at the necklace and started crying even harder. I knew we both loved each other but we couldn't see each other. I walked back into my cabin and looked at the time, it was 11:35. I decided I'd go back outside for a little bit longer.

**(James POV)**

I was walking through the bridge when the phone rang.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"Iceberg right ahead!" shouted the lookout Frederick Fleet

"Thank you." I said. I ran outside where I saw 1st officer Murdoch.

"Hard-a-starboard!" we both shouted. I heard someone shout 'it's gonna hit!' I felt the ship Shake beneath my feet. I had to find Lizzy. I saw Thomas Andrews, Captain Smith, Bruce Ismay, and a few officers walking down the deck with blue prints. I started walking towards the bow of the ship. I saw some people standing around something on the ground. I walked over and told everyone to back out of the way. I looked down to find Elizabeth laying on the ground unconscious with a block of ice next to her.

"Oh my god." I said. I picked her up and laid her down on a bench. I saw Harold Lowe the ships 5th officer walk towards me. I didn't know that Elizabeth had woken up and was about to hear everything.

"James, we have to get the lifeboats ready, the ship is sinking." He said.

"Oh god." I looked down to find that Elizabeth had woken up. She had pure fear in her eyes. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, I-" I was cut off to find her kissing me.

"James, I understand that the ship is sinking, but tell me one thing." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"How long? Before she goes under." She asked. I knew the answer, I didn't want to scare her but she asked so I had to tell her.

"Elizabeth." I took a breathe and looked at her. "We have 2 hours, at most."


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC**

**CHAPTER 6**

**(Elizabeth POV)**

I had to tell my family that within 2 hours all this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic. But I didn't want to leave James.

"Lizzy, go to your cabin and get your lifebelt, tell you family what's happening and get them all out here we have to get you on a lifeboat." He said.

"But I don't want to leave you, not again." I cried.

"Elizabeth, do it before it's too late. Do it to save your family. Do it for me. I'll be at lifeboat no.12." he said before walking off. I sighed and turned on my heel and walked inside to find my family. When I walked into my cabin my parents and sister looked at me.

"Where were you?" my mother yelled. "You were with that officer again weren't you."

"Mother listen to me, the ship is bloody sinking and there aren't enough lifeboats. More than half the people will die. I suggest you get on the boat deck unless you want to die." I yelled.

"Lizzy." My mother put her arm around me.

"Don't touch me and only James can call me Lizzy." I hissed through my teeth.

"Darling the only reason I want you to stay away from that officer is because I too fell in love with an officer before I met your dad." I looked at her. She told me about the officer she met and said she didn't want the same thing to happen to me as it did it her. I saw a tear fall down her cheek and felt one fall down my cheek to. She knew how I felt, yet she decides to tell me now as the _Titanic _is slowly sinking.

"Go, go have your final farewells before we must leave. Go and be happy my darling. Tell him you will always love him" my mother said. Her word's made me want to cry. They made me seem as if I was never going to see him again.

"Mother if I don't make it on the same lifeboat as you, I love you and will see you soon. Goodbye." I walked out the door and walked towards the decks. When I got outside I looked for boat no.12, when I finally found it James was taking the over off it. "James!" I shouted.

"Elizabeth we have to get you on a lifeboat!" He told me.

"No James, I almost you once, I won't lose you again." I said. He gave me a smile despite the fact that the ship was sinking. That's one of the things I loved about James. No matter how bad of a situation we could be in he would always have a smile on his face.

"Lizzy, fine, just uh, sit over there." He pointed to a bench. "And wait for me to finish this lifeboat."

I walked over to the bench and sat down. I looked around and didn't see many passengers, maybe a few walking around looking nervous, but mostly I saw officers working to get all of the lifeboats ready. Not many people knew of the sinking, expect those who found out, or were told by an officer or someone. As I kept looking around I felt something on my neck. I looked down and saw the heart necklace that James gave me. It was sliver with a small diamond in the center of it, and on the back it had 'I Love You' engraved on it. It was simple but met the world to me. James was my world. Without him I'm nothing, I have no reason to live, he completes me. At this time I could feel a slight tilt in the ship, I knew we were defiantly going down and everybody else did to. There were people everywhere and I lost sight of James, I got scared. 'Not again, I won't lose you again.' I thought. Next thing I knew I was laying on the ground when someone picked me up. It was James.

"James, what's going to happen to us after this, if we survive?" I asked.

"Don't say that Lizzy, we'll survive and I don't know but as long as were together that's all that matters right?" he asked looking down at me.

"Right." I said, he hugged me and we both smiled at each other. The ship may be sinking, but as long as were together we'll be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC**

**CHAPTER 7**

By this time more than half the lifeboats were launched and in the water. The bow of the ship was sinking into the ocean. And one question kept on coming into my mind, 'Was I going to survive?' I was walking with James as he tried to get me on a lifeboat, as usual I kept saying no. I wasn't about to leave the man I'm in love with on a ship that is sinking. Faster and faster the ship once said to be 'unsinkable' was sinking.

"Elizabeth, please get on a lifeboat, for me." He begged

"James, you know very well that I'm not leaving you here." I said

"Lizzy please, I will get on another boat but please your life comes before mine. We'll both survive as long as you get on this boat. But I have no chance of surviving if you dead." He looked down at me with pleading eyes. "Please, if you really love me you'll go."

"James but-"I started to say, but was cut off by his lips being placed on mine.

"Elizabeth, I love you more than life itself. Please get on that boat. I promise I'll get on another boat; you won't lose me again Lizzy. Please." He said. I sighed I knew I had to do this and I knew he'd get on another boat.

"Fine James, I'll get in the boat." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "And you promise you'll get in another boat?"

"Oh Elizabeth, I promise." I kissed him before getting in the boat. I tried to smile but failed. Tears were falling down my face as I looked up to see James looking down at me. A rocket was fired off into the sky right behind James showing enough light to show the tears on my face. He smiled down at me and I saw a tear fall down his cheek. 'I Love You' I mouthed to him. 'I Love You Too.' By this time the boat reached the water and the ropes that were keeping the lifeboat connected to the doomed _Titanic _were being cut. I looked up to see James smile at me before turning to walk away. He'll be fine I thought to myself. I started to cry, when the lady I was sitting next to put her arm around me. I looked up at her, she looked to be a little older than 30 and by the way she was dressed she was a 3rd class passenger.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked me.

"Yes, well no, I don't know. The love of my life is on that ship. He said he would get on a boat, but what if he doesn't then he… dies." I cried

"Oh dear, he should be fine if he's a 1st class passenger like you then he should be able to get on easily." She said

"But what if he's not a 1st class passenger, or a passenger at all for that matter?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." She said

"He was an officer on the ship. I fell in love with him the first time I ever laid eyes on him." I said.

"Excuse me miss but I couldn't help but hear you fell in love with an officer, what might his name be." I looked up to see an officer looking down at me.

I looked up and smiled. "He was 6th officer James Moody. Do you know him?" I asked.

"Know him? He was my best friend. I'm guessing your Elizabeth then, am I right?" he asked. I looked up and nodded my head. "James never stopped talking about you. He really loves you. And he'll do anything to get off that ship and be with you. I know James he's a strong person and this is the first time I've ever seen him this happy." He said. I smiled to myself.

"Are you positive he'll get off that ship alive?" I asked.

"James will do anything for the ones he loves." He said

I looked at the sinking ship. It was at a very dangerous angle, and the lights had gone out. I heard a cracking sound and saw that the ship was breaking into two sections. I gasped when the stern of the ship fell back level with the water. As the bow went under it pulled the stern straight up. It stayed up in the air like that for it seemed to be forever but in reality it was only a few minutes. The ship then gave away and went under. I kept praying that James got off the ship, and that he was in another lifeboat safe. After a while Officer Lowe tied some lifeboats together and moved me and the other women and children to the other boats. He grabbed a few officers to go back with him to see if there were any survivors. We were all quiet, no one talked, or cried, the only thing that was herd was the constant yells of Officer Lowe and the sound of the ocean that took so many lives.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC **_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and was lying in a room. 'I must be on a rescue ship' I thought to myself. I sat up and looked around, and then I heard a knocking on my door.

"Elizabeth your awake." I looked up and saw Officer Lowe.

"Yes, where are we?" I asked.

"Were on the _Cunard Carpathia._" He said. I got up and walked out on the deck. I looked at all the survivors. 'Why?' I thought. The ship once said to be 'Unsinkable' has sunk, and is now lying at the bottom of the Atlantic.

"Can I take you name please, love?" I he asked. I looked over at him

"Elizabeth Allen." I said. "Do you happen to have a list of crew members?" I asked him.

"I don't but the person who does will probably be near the rest of the officers that survived."

"Okay thank you." I said and walked off. I found the officers and the Crew man holding the list.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What do you need love?" he asked

"I was wondering if I could ask if one of my friends survived."

"What's the name miss?" he asked.

"James, 6th officer James Moody." I looked up with hopeful eyes. He scanned a few pages and looked down at me.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't have a James Moody on here." He said. I looked up and tears fell down my cheeks. It started to rain and I ran to the side of the ship. I collapsed to my knees, Why I thought why James.

"You promised James!" I yelled. I kept crying. I was now sitting on the deck in the pouring rain crying. Then I entered blackness.

**(James POV) **

I woke up and looked around. 'Where am I?' I thought. I sat up, a little too quick, after I got over my dizziness, I got up. I saw an officer with a clipboard. I walked over to him. "Excuse me but where am i?"

"Oh, you're on the _Cunard Carpathia. _I'm guessing you just woke up?" he asked. I shook my head. "What's your name?"

"I'm James. Well 6th officer James Moody." I said. He nodded and wrote my name down. I walked out on the deck and saw it was raining. I just stood there and took it all in. I actually survived the sinking, I looked around there weren't many people outside. Then something came into my mind. Elizabeth. She got on a lifeboat so surely she's alive. I decided to go walk around and see if I saw anyone I knew.

**(Elizabeth POV) **

I just believe you gone. You always used to say I should be thankful for every day. "I am." I said out loud. I smiled looking back on all our memories. From when we first met, to when he gave me the necklace to when I had to leave him. I touched necklace, 'I'll always be with you.' he said in my thoughts. I knew he was in a better place now. And that even though I wouldn't see him in my future I would always look back on yesterday.

**April 18****th**** 1912.**

"Miss." A stewardess walked into my room. "We'll be docking in new york tonight."

"Thank you." I said as she walked out. I walked out onto the deck and it was raining. I looked up to see the Statues of Liberty, standing tall and beautiful, as she welcomed us into America. I looked around and saw a familiar face staring at me. I stared back for a minute before realizing who it was. I gasped. I couldn't be, could it?

**(James POV) **

I was informed that we were docking soon so I decided to go outside and look around. I walked outside and was drenched in rain. I walked to the railing and looked up to see the Statue of Liberty. With her flaming torch held high as she welcomed us into America. If only Elizabeth was here in my arms with me. I looked around and saw a very beautiful young lady. She looked at me and I caught myself staring into her eyes, then she started to stare back. There's something about her, that's when I realized who it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC**

**CHAPTER 9**

**(Elizabeth POV)**

I looked next to me and saw someone who looked familiar. He looked down at me and smiled. I know that smile, James.

"James?" I asked.

"Lizzy." He said smiling. I started to cry and hugged him. I didn't care that it was raining out, all I knew was that James wasn't dead, and that I was happier than ever.

"James, I thought you were dead."" I cried.

"I know, I never got on a boat. I was helping one of the collapsible boats when I was swept off the deck of the ship. I thought that was my fate but I stayed alive hoping a boat was going to come back. When it did they saved me and I just woke up this morning." He said.

"Thank god your alive, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were dead James." I said. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm here now." He said. I smiled then I realized I had to go find my parents and sister.

"James will you come with me to find my family?" I asked and he nodded and we left. I looked around and finally found them.

"Oh mother, father thank god you're alive." I ran up to them and hugged them. I looked around and noticed my sister wasn't there. "Um… where's Claudia?" my parents looked down at me.

"Claudia didn't make it. She was behind me when I got into the lifeboat but she ran off and It was to late for me to get her." My mother cried. I looked at her, I wasn't crying and I didn't say a word. I just walked away to the railing of the ship. James had followed me.

"Lizzy I know what it feels like to lose someone close." James said. I turned around to see my mother walking up towards us. "Uh- I'll just leave you to alone." He said and walked away.

"Elizabeth, I see your still with that….officer." she said. I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Mother, if you don't remember you're the one who told me to go be happy with him." I said.

"Well yes I remember but I didn't expect him to you know." She said. I was shocked and slapped her. "Elizabeth how dare you." She yelled.

"No mother SHUT UP! Claudia is dead and all you care about is who I'm with." I yelled. "And yes he is alive you act as if it's a horrible thing and that he should not be alive. You're the one that wants me to be happy and you yell at me for my choices that make me happy." I kept yelling not caring that people were around and staring at us.

"I just want what's best for you." She yelled.

"What's best for me?" I asked. "What's best for Me! Ha" I laughed.

"Elizabeth you deserve a man that can give you everything you want. A man that has money to support you, and our family." She said

"Well sorry to burst you delicate little bubble mother but James had given me the only thing I need." I told her.

"Oh really, and what is that." My mother asked

"James has given me all the Love in the world." I asked not realizing I was in her face. I also didn't notice that James and my father were listening the whole time. Her eyes narrowed and she walked away, I didn't realize that that might be the last time I ever see her.

I turned around and sighed, I looked out to see the lights of the city, 'I have James and that's all I need" I thought. I saw James come up next to me.

"Elizabeth you know I love you right? He looked at me with a serious expression.

"Of course James." I looked up at him.

"And I know we only met, but I love you, and when I'm with you I can't help but smile. The way your eyes shine in the light, whenever I see you my stomach flips and my heart starts to beat a million times faster." He said. "Elizabeth I love you so much." He pulled out a little black box and with that he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC**

**Chapter 10(:**

"_Elizabeth you know I love you right? He looked at me with a serious expression._

"_Of course James." I looked up at him._

"_And I know we only met, but I love you, and when I'm with you I can't help but smile. The way your eyes shine in the light, whenever I see you my stomach flips and my heart starts to beat a million times faster." He said. "Elizabeth I love you so much." He pulled out a little black box and with that he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"_

I stood there for what seemed like eternity, I looked around and there was a huge crowd of people from all classes. And for the first time since the sinking my eyes light up with pure joy in them. "Yes James, Yes!" I said, he got up, put the most gorgeous ring on my finger and hugged me. There were cheers and claps coming from all the people that had watched. Then I heard yell come out from the crowed.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing? Marrying someone you just met? Let alone an officer!" My mother yelled.

"Oh mother, I love James I really do. I want to be with him forever and ever. And I will weather you like it or not. I'm sorry mother, but this time I'm doing what I want and not what you want." I said.

"Oh Alice, our daughter has fallen in love can't you see, and we didn't have to force her." My father said. My mother looked at him then back to me and James. Her once dark eyes turned as blue as the ocean, and then she smiled.

"Well it looks like we have a wedding to plan." She smiled. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh mother, thank you so much." I cried.

"As long as your happy darling." She looked down at me. 'If only Claudia was here' I thought. And with that the sun broke though the storm clouds. I looked up and embraced it. I knew it wasn't just Claudia that made the sun come out, but everyone who perished. They were all in a better place and everyone knew that. I knew she'd always be with me and for that I just had to smile.

(A few hours later)

We finally docked in New York, there was a huge sigh of relief that had come across the ship. This was it, a new beginning, not just for me and James, but for everyone. I was standing on the deck as they were letting off 1st class passenger first. I wanted to walk off with James but officers go off last so I had to wait. I looked next to me to see a girl no older than me, she had red hair and deep green eyes, she looked lifeless. An officer came up to her and asked her name, she looked at him "Dawson, Rose Dawson." And after she said that her eyes light up. She saw me and smiled I smiled back.

"I'm Rose." She said.

"Elizabeth." I said back. "Where are you going after this?" I asked.

She sighed, but not a sad sigh a sigh that was filled with happiness. "Wherever the wind takes me, I was once told to make each day count, and I will." She said smiling up at the sky.

"I wish you the best of luck Rose." I hugged her, I didn't care if we had just met, this sinking had brought everyone together.

"Same to you Elizabeth." We said our good-byes and she left. I turned around and saw James and we walked towards the gang plank.

"I love you James." I said looking up at him.

"I love you too Lizzy." He smiled down at me.

I will never forget that night, the night Titanic sank into the dark abyss of the Atlantic. She took to many lives with her, but she also made us realize how precious and short life is and that it can be taken at any moment. Titanic now sits at the bottom of the ocean where she will never be disturbed along with the 1,500 people that died with her.

And with that me and James walked off the _Carpathia_ hand in hand into our new life together in America.

~The End~


End file.
